Tickle My Feet
by Cao
Summary: Hmm...Seto's having a birthday party and everyone is invited. What disasters will randomly appear? Retyped


Dias: In case you are wondering, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! And Seto is a bit OOCish in this fic, but that's how he has to be.  
  
  
  
It was Friday, and school was let out early. Yuugi, Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Mai walked slowly down the hall towards the door. Everyone feared the evening coming. Seto's birthday party.  
  
"I wonder why Kaiba decided to invite us all to his birthday party. I mean, we're not exactly on good terms," Jounouchi sighed.  
  
"I guess he wants our friendship after all," Yuugi replied. They reached the doors. Outside a limo was waiting. The other students stared as the four boys and two girls got in.  
  
"So yug, where's Yami? I thought he was invited too," Honda stated. Yuugi giggled.  
  
"He and Bakura had......business......to attend to. But they'll be there before us by the speed this limo is going," he snickered again. This time Ryou was snickering with him.  
  
"I wonder what 'business' they could have meant." The limo was full of laughter. A general conversation broke out and before they knew it, they were pulling up in front of the Kaiba mansion. They grabbed their over night things and walked up to the door. Standing on his tiptoes, Yuugi pushed in the doorbell. The door opened.  
  
"Come on in. Everyone else is already in the den. Make yourselves at home," Mokuba answered the door. He pointed them towards the den before sprinting off in a different direction. They walked into the den and Jounouchi scanned the room. Sitting on the couch Yami and Bakura were quietly discussing their plans to an eager Marik. Malik sat of in a corner by himself, listening to music through his Discman.  
  
"Just dump your stuff anywhere in the room. We'll set up our beds later," Seto said. "And if you will follow me, we'll go to the Recreation Room." Everyone followed him out of the room. Seto didn't notice, but Yami and Bakura snuck off on a different direction, mostly likely to see to their 'business'.  
  
The Rec. room was huge. Instantly everyone took off to experiment with different pieces of equipment. The most popular had to been the triple sized trampoline in the middle. About fifteen minutes after they entered the room everyone was on the trampoline except Honda, Marik and Bakura, who had silently entered with Yami ten minutes through. They sat on a swinging bench and discussed....things. Seto was introducing everyone else to Mokuba's favorite game; Sonic Boom. The game caught and soon everyone was laughing and enjoying the fun.  
  
"ONE! TWO! SONIC BOOM!" they all screamed, bouncing in perfect unison. Yuugi went flying through the air and landed on a pile of cushions. Yami was instantly at his side to see if any damage had been done. Yuugi shook him off and joined the group on the trampoline again. Yami sighed and followed. Bakura and Marik disappeared from the swing as Honda joined them on the tramp. Malik followed Bakura and Marik after a while. He found them in the den playing pool.  
  
"Hey Marik, you suck," Bakura stated as he sunk his last ball and moved on to the black eight ball.  
  
"Don't rub it in. This is the first time I've played pool," he replied as he missed his target altogether. "Besides, I bet Malik couldn't do much better," he continued, noticing Malik at the door.  
  
"I bet I could do better than you. Besides, Bakura visits pool halls to practice. We're out of class," he snapped back.  
  
"Alright to prove I'm better, I'll play you when I'm done playing Bakura," Marik retorted.  
  
"That would be now," Bakura included, watching the eight ball fall gracefully in the far corner pocket. Malik quickly grabbed the shortest stick and started fling the balls from the pockets towards Marik, who had the triangle. The game started and things evened out. They were half done when Yuugi and Ryou joined them.  
  
"......and all they wanted to do is flirt with Anzu or Mai. I don't see the point. Anzu is a bitch on heels. The worst kind. Mai's ok if you get to know her a little better," Yuugi finished as they walked into the den. Malik walked down the hall and peeked into the rec. room. The remaining people sat on the trampoline talking and obviously flirting with Anzu and Mai. There was a huge wave of laughter as they all got up and dashed for the door. Malik startled and ran back to the den.  
  
"......everything is Anzu this and Mai that. I can't believe Yami would stay there and listen to that!" Yuugi exclaimed.  
  
"Shhhh..... they're coming back!" Malik whispered loudly as he slid on the hardwood and landed on the floor beside them. Seconds later the other six came into the room and sat in their individual groups. Seto stood up and cleared his throat. It took close to twenty minutes to get everyone's attention.  
  
"We will be going into the hot tub next so if you would please get changed and-" Seto was interrupted by Anzu screaming.  
  
"I get the bathroom first!" she screamed and ran into the bathroom connected with the den. Mai stood right smack next to the door, keen on getting the bathroom next. Bakura grabbed his suit and found a different bathroom, changed and returned before Tea could get out of the joined bathroom. Embarrassed to show himself in front of anyone besides Ryou, he had a towel thrown across his shoulders and wrapped tightly around him.  
  
After everyone was changed, Seto led them to his hot tub. Suprisingly enough, the deck it sat on was directly connected back inside to the rec. room. Seto himself would not be joining them in the hot tub. He wouldn't tell anyone why. Malik, Marik and Jounouchi also didn't go in. Malik and Marik didn't feel like getting their hair wet and Jounouchi had forgotten his suit at home. Jounouchi sat beside Seto and watched their friends, especially Tea and Mai, and joined into the conversation. Malik and Marik went into the rec. room and sat down of the swing. The group from the hot tub would occasionally rush through the door, jump on the tramp for some time then go back out. This didn't bother Malik. But it drove Marik insane. To distract him from the noise, Malik put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Marik noticed this and stopped fussing about the current intrusions. Seto came in and told them everyone was getting ready for supper. Marik rose first, gently planting a kiss on Malik's cheek before following Seto. Malik took awhile to get over the shock of the kiss, and after he snapped out of it, he noticed they had left without him. He took off, and catching up with them, he jumped onto Marik's back. They reached the dining hall as the chefs busily set the table. One of them approached Seto.  
  
"Please excuse us Master Kaiba. The dinner will not be ready for at least half an hour," he explained. Seto waved him off with a casual 'That's ok' before heading to the living room. A few minutes later, after the chefs had redirected them there, the rest of the people showed up.  
  
"So dinner won't be ready for awhile yet. Then I say we do the presents," Ryou stated. Everyone agreed. After sending Seto out of the room, they hid the presents. Some were obvious, others you would never find unless you had help. Seto definitely needed it. He walked passed half of them before finding something. It was a brightly wrapped gift with a big bow on top. He hastily ripped through the wrapping to find a bottle of body wash and a bottle of bubble bath. The next present was a set of aftershave and cologne, in three different scents. The next was hair gel and a special brush for thick hair. Seto caught the pattern.  
  
"Are you guys trying to tell me I need to take care of myself better?!" he exclaimed after receiving a manicure and pedicure set from two different people. Everyone burst out laughing. Seto pouted and concluded that thought. The chef came in and announced that supper was ready. He was flattened as everyone stampeded to the dining hall. The servants removed the covers of the food. Spaghetti and meatballs. Forks were dug into pots of noodles and spoons poured the sauce onto it. Marik and Bakura talked separately to the chefs who nodded and returned with their requests. Everyone else watched in disgust as Marik poured ketchup onto his noodles. They wrinkled their noses in even more disgust as Bakura doused his in none other than Soya sauce.  
  
"What? It's good. Really," they stated. More disgusted looks. Malik sat in the middle of them. On one side, he had to cope with the smell of ketchup. On the other the odor of Soya sauce drilled through his brain. Choosing the ketchup, he shuffled closer to Marik. That was a mistake.  
  
"Here, try some. You'll like it," he pleaded. Malik tucked his lips under and refused the ketchup covered noodles. Seeing Malik refuse, Yuugi separated his noodles into two piles on one he put spaghetti sauce. On the other he put... ketchup. After tasting it, he piled oodles more ketchup on, slurping up the noodles, leaving a ring of ketchup around his mouth.  
  
"Hey Yami, your hikari seems to like the ketchup. Why don't you try it?" Marik teased. Yami concentrated hard and sent the fork full of ketchup covered noodles to the shadow realm.  
  
"Hey! I could have eaten that!" Yuugi pouted. Yami sweatdropped. Marik smiled and Malik tipped his chair as far back as he could to escape the heap of brown noodles Bakura was trying to make him eat. Bakura didn't give up. He moved the fork closer and Malik tipped farther until......  
  
CRASH!!!!!  
  
Malik's chair slipped from underneath him as he moved that last inch backwards. He flew to the ground. He got up and was confronted by a fork of ketchup noodles. Not wanting to fall backwards again, he accepted the noodles and gagged. The ketchup tasted horrible. Now he for sure didn't want to try the Soya sauce noodles. Announcing he was finished, the servants cleared away his settings along with others who were done. They went back to the den and set up their beds. Seto came in to announce the next activities.  
  
"Either we watch a movie or we go outside and play kick the can. What would you prefer?" Seto asked the group. There was a split. Five wanted to watch the movie, the other five wanted to play kick the can.  
  
"If we watch the movie first it would be dark when we play kick the can," Anzu whined.  
  
"You want it dark if you're going to play something like kick the can. A movie would give us something to do as it gets dark," Marik explained.  
  
"I don't want to play when it's dark. Besides, if we watch the movie, everyone will be tired and want to sleep if we watch the movie," Mai argued. Bakura had to hold Marik back to prevent him from killing her. He gave in and stood mumbling curses under his breath so that no one could hear.  
  
"Well, I guess we play first," Honda stated. "I think we should play in pairs so that no one gets lost in the forest out back."  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll go with Mai," Anzu concluded. Seto gestured to Malik, Marik and Bakura.  
  
"You guys would mind if you play as a threesome now would you?" he asked in the cutest voice possible, which turned out to be a grunt in his case. One look at their faces and he decided that they agreed. Groaning about the amount of light still left outside, the three followed. Yuugi and Ryou sat down on the now laid out sleeping bags.  
  
"Aren't you guys coming?" Malik questioned the two boys on the ground.  
  
"Maybe later. I don't feel good right now," Ryou moaned. It was obvious he didn't want to at all. Malik shrugged it off and walked outside. To decide who was it, Seto did 'Bubble gum' to decide. Anzu and Mai were it first. They sat by the can and slowly counted to one hundred. Marik and Bakura dragged a resentful Malik as they struggled to find a hiding place in the just-starting-to-set sun. After crawling through the bush, they settled behind a log, just out of sight of the can. Seto's words echoed through their minds. 'Don't puppy guard. To get a person out, you have to be at least two meters close to them before calling their name.' They heard the word 'one hundred' and got as close to the ground or log as possible. Malik sneezed and the 'it' people looked in that area.  
  
"One, two three on Marik!" Anzu screamed, took a step and nudged the can.  
  
"We caught you Malik! Your team is it next!" Mai yelled after. Marik and Bakura slowly got to their feet as Malik crashed through the bush ahead of them. Not looking where he was going, he was clothes-lined by a branch. But he stood up and kept going. The other two teams claimed home free. After Seto and Jounouchi came in Bakura complained about puppy guarding and the two meter rule. Seto shrugged it off.  
  
"You just don't want to be it. You got caught fair and square, so you have to be it," Seto explained. "Now start counting." With more mumbling and grumbling they sat down and started to count. When they reached a silent 'one hundred' they started looking. They walked a ways from the can before noticing Anzu 's head dive behind the shed.  
  
"One, two three on Anzu!" Marik yelled and sent the can into orbit. As usual, the other teams claimed home free again.  
  
"That was so not fair. They didn't get even close to us! And did you see how close to the can they were? That was pitiful!" Mai burst out angrily. Marik repeated the words Seto had said to them. She pouted and stuck out her lip when Seto agreed. So they started to count and this time Malik pulled them along.  
  
"I saw a shed that would be perfect to hide in. We should go there," he explained as they ran.  
  
They listened silently while Anzu and Mai searched as they approached the shed, Marik's grip on the door slid and the door moved a little.  
  
"Ahhh!!!! The door moved. There's something in there. I'm not going any closer," she complained. So she and Mai went in a different direction. But after a while they came back. Bakura tried to switch spots with Marik so he could see what was going on, but tripped over the shovel. The shovel hit the wall with a bang. Anzu and Mai heard it and rapidly continued back to the shed. Noting that they were about to open the door, Malik shoved it open and dashed out with Marik and Bakura in pursuit. Anzu called on Malik as they were sprinting neck and neck. Not wanting to let a girl, not to mention Anzu, beat him, he pushed her aside and bashed into the can. He collapsed on the ground as Marik Bakura and Mai ran up. Separating from Mai and a mud streaked Anzu, Bakura congratulated Malik on pushing Anzu.  
  
"I'm beat. I still think it's too light." Malik complained and headed inside to do homework. Math was his worst subject and to continue playing sports and doing extra stuff, he needed an eighty percent average to pass. So far he was not doing to well.  
  
The game ended and the movie started. By Anzu and Mai's pleading, Seto popped 'Maid in Manhattan' into the dvd player. Bakura couldn't stand it, so he went off to bed. The rest of them sat and watched the entire thing. Anzu was bawling by the end of the movie and Marik was making a sport of it.  
  
"Haha! She got fired! Sucks to be her!" he mocked. And then he was slapped. They went into the den quietly, as Bakura was sleeping. An evil idea crossed Marik's mind.  
  
"Hey Malik! You wanna play tic-tac-toe?" he whispered.  
  
"Sure. Where are we playing?" he replied.  
  
"On Bakura's forehead." Malik gasped.  
  
"Won't he wake up?" Marik crawled over and poked Bakura in the forehead. He poked again before dragging his finger across. He smirked.  
  
"See? Now you draw the grid then you can go first."  
  
"Ok." Marik handed Malik a green marker. He slowly drew one vertical line, then the next. Bakura's eyes fluttered.  
  
"He's going to wake up!" Malik whispered.  
  
"No, he won't. Just draw the lines." Malik drew the last line fast.  
  
Bakura's eyes flew open and Malik and Marik sprang backwards.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Malik quickly flung the marker across the room, hitting Ryou in the head.  
  
"Ow," he muttered. Everyone's attention was drawn to the three in the far corner of the room. Bakura was sitting up and now everyone could see the diagonal grid drawn on his forehead. But still being tired he fell back on his pillow.  
  
"I swear it wasn't my idea," Malik spoke. "It was Marik's idea. I agreed to draw the grid so I could go first. Please don't kill me."  
  
"What did you guys do? That was so mean," Yami uttered.  
  
"Like you would have done differently," Marik snorted.  
  
"Actually, I would have made you draw the grid. Then I would go first."  
  
Bakura lay down and turned so that Yami got his backside. Malik could see him muttering under his breath and managed to catch some of the words. He smirked and lay down close to Marik. Once Bakura had fallen asleep, or so it seemed, Malik whispered in Marik's ear.  
  
"I call being 'X'. and I still get to go first."  
  
Time passed and the night grew longer. Malik was feeling tired, so he put on his headphones, instructed Marik to wake him when the others fell asleep and plopped his head down on his pillow. Sleep soon over took him. As Seto, Jounouchi, Yuugi and Ryou fell asleep the conversation slowly turned into what to do to those who were asleep. Honda had tried to sleep, but after hearing their plans, decided to stay up. They heard a rustling and turned to its source. Malik was frantically flipping over and over in his sleeping bag. Then a sound escaped his mouth.  
  
"Tickle my feet, tickle my feet!" he moaned. Honda and Marik burst out laughing. Then Honda slowly crawled over and sat next to Malik, grabbing one of his feet.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to tickle your feet?" he whispered into Malik's ear. He answer was simple.  
  
"Humph," Malik replied and smoothly kicked Honda in the stomach before turning over in one swift movement. Marik burst out laughing again.  
  
"Maybe I should have told you that Malik doesn't like to be bugged while he's sleeping," he explained to a doubled over Honda. Honda made his way back to his sleeping bag. Just after, Malik woke up. Marik looked at him before turning back to everyone else, but Honda continued to glare.  
  
"Did you know that you say 'tickle my feet' when you sleep?" he taunted. Malik, not fully awake yet, just blinked and moaned. Bakura had woken up after Honda had been kicked. Now they were talking again about torture.  
  
"Ryou is the perfect target. Now watch," Marik stated as he crawled over to Ryou. Carefully he pinched the top of Ryou's nose and talked into his ear. Ryou started to sit up.  
  
"Shhh..Go back to sleep. This is a bad dream." And miraculously, he did. "Now who do you like?" The answer was mumbled. "What's your middle name?" This time he got an answer.  
  
"I don't have one," Ryou whispered back. The questions continued until Ryou woke up.  
  
"Huh? What are you guys doing?" he asked. Marik just snickered and moved over to Jounouchi. He pinched the blonde's nose and to his surprise it started to bleed. He yelped and flew backwards, causing Jounouchi to wake up.  
  
"You could always try Seto," Honda suggested.  
  
"No, he'd kill me. Hmm.. a funny memory came up. We did that to Otogi and got him to sing some absurd song about a barbecue and a polluted lake. Kinda reminded me about camping in Canada." Marik pondered.  
  
"Please don't bring that up. That was horribly embarrassing. All those people, and you running around flapping it in the air while I cowered in the water. And then stripping yourself-" Malik shuddered.  
  
"Now who's bringing it up?" Marik sneered.  
  
"Anyway, I think we should go to sleep. Seto wants us out of here by eleven tomorrow." Honda reminded them. Then the room fell silent. Sleep took over.  
The next morning Anzu and Mai woke up early. They noticed Bakura was awake, but didn't pay any attention to the tomb robber. He didn't pay any attention to them.  
  
"Hey Anzu! I dare you to wake everyone up right now!" Mai dared. Anzu took the dare.  
  
"Alright everybody! Time to get up!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Stupid bitch." Marik muttered as everyone sat up. To help them in the process of waking up, Mai threw open the blinds. They were bathed in sudden sunlight. It seemed everyone took after Marik's example. They moaned and complained about the time and further more, called Anzu a bitch. Seto, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Mai all left the room and went to wake up a bit more by an early morning game of Sonic Boom. Marik, Bakura, Yuugi and Ryou stared in utter disbelief as Malik rolled over with a snore and continued sleeping. Following his example this time, they all laid down to catch a bit more sleep, only to be woken up moments later by none other than Anzu. Even Malik woke up after her second scream.  
  
"Hrmmm? What time is it?" he growled.  
  
"It is precisely 8:34 and seventeen seconds. Eighteen, nineteen." Anzu rambled on and on in her cheeky voice.  
  
"Umph, gmm uwamy." He grumbled into his pillow. She didn't seem to understand and continued to rant.  
  
"Go away!!!!" he screamed, flinging a pillow with all of his strength across the room. It didn't clear the table. Marik tried to explain.  
  
"He gets kinda...leave me alone-ish this early in the morning. The others came in and started to pack up. Bakura, and Yami picked up their sleeping bags and went to the rec. room. Malik followed lazily. He entered the room and zipped himself into this sleeping bag. Then he hopped over and joined Bakura and Yami on the tramp.  
  
"I wonder if you can do flips in a sleeping bag?" Bakura wondered.  
  
"Lets see!" Malik squealed suddenly in an overjoyed mood. He sprang onto the trampoline and did a complete flip. He ended by landing royally on his butt.  
  
"I guess the answer is 'yes, you can'," Yami concluded. Seto called them to the dining hall as breakfast was served. Dutch style crapes. Piled in icing sugar, they soon disappeared. The phone rang. It was for Anzu.  
  
"Ok, yup, yup, no I didn't, about five hours, ok, see ya then, bye!" she hung up. "My friend will be here in fifteen minutes. Yuugi, Yami, you're supposed to come home with me."  
  
"That would be like sending us to hell," Yami complained. Yuugi fainted.  
  
To pass time until everyone left, Seto put in an action move; 'I Spy'. It got more attention than 'Maid in Manhattan' did the night before. Anzu's friend pulled up and everyone said goodbye.  
  
"Have fun in hell Yami," Bakura sneered. He got a dirty look and a tongue in return. Soon, everyone's ride had come. All except Marik and Malik's sister, Isis. They did flips on the trampoline as Seto got out his work. Isis finally pulled up and the party was over.  
  
  
  
Dias: I know, it was a bad ending.  
  
Dark Dias: Not just bad. It sucked.  
  
Dias: Well excuse me!!! It's not my fault it ended like that! That's how the party finished! Oh, if you readers are wondering, this party did exist. I substituted names. I would be put in the place of Malik. Some things were different from the actual party, but I had to change it to fit.  
  
Dark Dias: Right. Anyway, please read and review! We want to know if you liked it! 


End file.
